Happy Springtime Cas
by hullosweetpea
Summary: "Those flowers you love are back." Warning for implied MCD!
**A/N: So this story is based on a superb picture by jennilah on tumblr. See it here ( jennilah. tumblr post/141825627821/happy-springtime-cas) and undo the spacing of course. Buckle up and get ready for the feels.**

Happy Springtime Cas

It was a nice day.

The sun was shining. The birds were flitting around each other over head. A breeze from the south tickled Dean's neck with its warm breath. He walked through the grassy prairie land outside the bunker by himself. On the outskirts the grass just came up to his knee, brushing and catching on his jeans as his heavy boots crunched them down. As he neared the epicenter the grass grew shorter and shorter until it was no taller than the grass on perfectly manicured lawns. He reached _his_ spot, hovering at the edge of it. The area was no longer the black charred ruin it was three years ago. It was no longer the brown and crunchy spot it was two years ago. And it was no longer the budding green shoots it was last year. This year the grass almost came up to his ankle and Dean smiled. Maybe next year it could be up to his knee like the grass further out. Part of him still didn't know what to feel about that. Soon, it might look like what it had before everything happened. Erase it all away, like it never even went down. Like it didn't even matter. But on the other hand, it meant life went on afterwards. He could move on. And he pretty much had, except for this. He held on to this. Looking out from the edge, still at the center of it all, in _his_ spot, discoloration mottling the almost perfect green.

A beautiful pair of wings.

Wider than Dean was tall they stretched across the spot, the feathers at the edge crisp. At the beginning he had been able to see each feather, caressing them all in the crumbling grass. Now they had faded into a shadow puppet illusion of the grandiose wings he knew. He lowered himself into the lush green spot between the pair, enveloping him. He spread his arms out, running the cool grass between his fingers. His fingers bumped a small pink flower and he smiled. He ran his finger over the top, bending the bud over gently. "Those flowers you love are back again this year."

The flower blurred and Dean brushed the back of his hand against his face. "Afterwards I didn't think they would come back 'cause everything had burnt to hell, but then spring came and they showed up. It was friggin' weird as hell, since all of the grass was pretty dead still. Then everything started to grow again." He picked the small bud and twirled it between his fingers; the petals opened up flared out. "I looked for these, but I couldn't find them anywhere else but here. And I looked it up on the Internet and they stay in bloom a lot longer than they should."

The sun was shining. The birds were flitting around each other over head. A breeze from the south tickled Dean's neck with its warm breath. "Sam says hi by the way. And that he'll come back later. He didn't want to ruin the moment or some other chick flick reason. I told him it was fine if he wanted to come, but he insisted. So it's just me. I hope that's okay." The wind picked up and bent the fragile buds down to the dirt. "I miss you." The stem on the flower began to break as he twirled it. "A lot." The bud broke away from the stem and was carried away by the wind. Dean tracked it as it floated high above the grass and into the blue sky. He turned his head back to the left and his breath caught in his throat.

There he was lying next to him as if he had been there the whole time. In all his trench coated, blue eye glory. " _Cas_."

He smiled wide; his nose and the skin around his eyes crinkling. "Hello Dean."

The birds chirped overhead. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I've heard your prayers and Sam's." Cas coughed and blushed lightly. "Some of your prayers were more...involved than his."

"But you're dead. Angels don't come back from that."

His look softened and he rolled over so he was nose to nose with Dean. "It is true; we cannot come back from it. At most we are disintegrated into nothing, never to take form again. A few of us over time manage to piece ourselves back together enough to send a message across."

"Who else would do that?"

"Gabriel did at one point in time, but I don't have long with you." Cas caressed his face and Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into his palm. "I'm sorry for what I have done to cause you so much pain. I never intended to leave you so soon, but I feel better knowing that Sam is with you."

"So this isn't real? You're not real." He reached out and pulled Cas closer to him; their chests now pressed together. "You feel real though." He lightly brushed his lips over Cas's. "Very real."

Cas sadly shook his head. "No more real than a dream."

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders and slid him flush to his body, crushing his lips against his, rekindling what had died so long ago. He let his fingers scratch at the base of his neck and Cas dug his fingers into Dean's hip. He broke away and let his fingers stroke over Cas's cheek while he caught his breath. "Then I never want it to end."

Cas brushed his lips across Dean's forehead in a gentle kiss. "But it has to. I will see you again."

"When?"

"The day your soul enters Heaven I should have enough power to properly return. I will meet you there." He placed one last kiss to Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked and when he opened his eyes, Cas was already gone.

The sun was shining. The birds were flitting around each other over head. A breeze from the south tickled Dean's neck with its warm breath and brought the perfume smell of the flowers, now all in full bloom, along with it. Dean sighed and faintly smiled. "Happy springtime, Cas."

 **For more emotionally wrecking Destiel, check out my tumblr: hullosweetpea. tumblr. com**


End file.
